Episode 2487 (24 March 2003)
Synopsis Price and Marsden are excited when Phil agrees to see Kate later at the Vicarage. They plan to seize Phil as soon as Kate elicits a confession from him. Kate denies to her bosses that she's fallen for Phil. Phil questions Joanne about Louise's happiness. He wonders if Louise will ever have any memories of Lisa. Phil sounds Joanne out about making his revelations to Kate. He soon clams up when she becomes too nosey. Marsden believes that Phil's gagging to share his secret with someone. Kate's worried because a similar 'honeytrap' case was thrown out of court. Marsden suggests that Kate's career will benefit if their plan works. Phil's preoccupied when Sharon calls round. She spots the ring and can see that he's smitten with Kate, but wonders why he's so unhappy. Sharon advises Phil against revealing too much about his past. Kate confides in her colleague Sara - she's unsure if she can finish the operation. Price and Marsden are pressurising her. Kate feels that it's just part of Marsden's personal vendetta against Phil. Price eyes Kate suspiciously as she and Sara slope off for a private chat. Sara advises Kate not to pull out or tip off Phil. Kate admits that she's fallen for Phil, but Sara warns her that quitting would be professional suicide. Price and Marsden warn Kate about how dangerous Phil is. They provide the codeword 'rainbow' for her to use if she feels unsafe. A wire (bugging device) is slipped into her stocking, with a mic hidden under her jumper. Kate's reminded that for legal reasons she mustn't directly provoke a confession. However, she can't afford to hang about as she's vulnerable while wearing the wire. The plan of action is 'confession and out'. Kate heads off to the Vicarage, repeating 'I can do this'. Price and Marsden wonder if she's up to it. As Phil greets Kate warmly, her colleagues listen in. Kate establishes that only Phil and Louise are at home. Phil questions Kate - what's the worst thing that she's ever done? Kate's elusive and recounts a silly story about ruining a friend's house plants. When Kate turns the tables, Phil claims that he'll reveal all later. Phil delays the meal. His anxiety has caused him to lose his appetite. He takes Kate's hand and declares that he never wants to lose her. Phil admits that he's done something that he's never shared with anyone. Phil needs to know from Kate if their relationship has a future. Becoming emotional, Kate clumsily spills wine on her clothes. Afraid that Phil might find the wire, Kate snaps when he offers to clean her skirt. Kate wonders why Phil's so keen on her when they haven't even slept together. Phil explains how she was the one who came to his rescue when Jamie died. Tearfully, Kate insists that he would have coped without her. Phil notices that Kate's crying and the pair kiss again. Price worries that Kate can't cope. Again, Kate panics. Just as Phil announces that he must reveal all, baby Louise starts to cry. The moment is lost. Phil claims that when he looks at Louise, he can't believe what he's done to her. He adds that Kate might hate him when she finds out the truth. Outside, Price and Marsden discuss how happy they are with Kate's work. Kate warns Phil that if he comes clean there'll be no going back. Phil confesses that he was angry when Lisa snatched Louise, but he never meant to hurt her. Reticently, Kate encourages Phil to continue. Credits Main cast *Steve McFadden as Phil *Jill Halfpenny as Kate *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Tara Lynne O'Neill as Joanne Guest cast *Sophie Stanton as DCI Marsden *Paul Brennen as Price *Claire Bryan as Sara *Morgan Jones as Dave Category:Episode Category:2003 Episodes